A variety of medical procedures are performed to provide support to portions of a body of a patient. For example, some medical procedures are performed to treat various female pelvic dysfunctions, including procedures to treat urinary incontinence, and correcting various prolapse conditions such as uterine prolapse, cystoceles, rectoceles, and vaginal vault prolapse. Additionally, some medical procedures are performed to treat various male pelvic dysfunctions, such as urinary incontinence.
Women often experience vaginal prolapses due to age or other factors. For example, women may experience a cystocele, a rectocele and/or a hysterocele. A cystocele occurs when the bladder bulges into the vagina, and a rectocele occurs when the rectum bulges into the vagina. A hysterocele occurs when the uterus descends into the vagina. An enterocele (small bowel prolapse) can also occur, when the small bowel pushes through the upper wall of the vagina.
Treatments of such dysfunctions have included suturing procedures or the use of implants for support or suspension of a portion of a body of a patient. For example, a hysterocele is often treated with a hysterectomy followed by a vaginal vault suspension. Various devices and procedures are used to deliver and secure pelvic implants within a variety of different anatomical structures within a pelvic region. Implants can be delivered to a pelvic region through one or more vaginal incisions, and/or through exterior incisions in the patient.
Existing implants differ in many ways including size, shape, material, number and location of straps, and in the method in which they are delivered and placed within a pelvic region. Additionally, depending on the particular condition to be treated and the implant used, pelvic floor repair can require various fixation locations within a pelvic region. For example, an implant can be secured using a number of anchors disposed at various fixation points.
It may be difficult to insert known implants and apply the correct tension to the known implants during the implantation procedure. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide an implant and system that facilitates the implantation of the implant and the tensioning of the implant during the implantation procedure. It would also be beneficial to provide an implant and system that that facilitates the adjustment of the effective length, such as the length between the anchors, of an implant.